criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Highmore
|age = 65 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Land proprietor Chorus girl (formerly) |family = Philomena Highmore (niece) † Unnamed husband † |partners = Leopold Rochester (fiancé) † |affiliation = Concordia University |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #8: The Talking Dead (s4) }} Lady Minerva Highmore, appearing as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in six murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in four, as well as making two minor appearances. Profile Lady Highmore is the 65-year-old proprietor of Prospect Gardens. She has brown hair under a velvet red hat adorned with an orange rose and feathers. She wears a velvet red long-sleeved dress with gold buttons and white ruffles. Besides that, she also wears gold earrings, a white choker, and a pair of white gloves. In her first suspect appearance, it is made known that Highmore takes laudanum. In her second suspect appearance, she wears a golden brooch and it is discovered that she eats truffles, plays croquet and drinks Sherry Cobbler. In her third suspect appearance, her dress is jade green and she wears an orange Rockelite brooch. It is revealed that she eats chili dogs, uses amphetamine, has read Clarissa Rochester's book Make a Killing in Shillings and plays whist. In her fourth suspect appearance, she dons a dark turquoise dress with purple ruffles. She also wears lavender earrings and a dark turquoise choker with a matching pendant, and a purple ruffled hat with bananas, strawberries and grapes. It is noted that she eats macarons and uses breath freshener and sunscreen. In her fifth suspect appearance, she dons a dark blue dress with white designs and blue ruffles. She also wears blue earrings and a dark blue choker with a matching pendant, and a dark blue hat with blue, white and cyan feathers. It is learned that she drinks Dancing Queens. In her sixth suspect appearance, she reverts back to her third suspect appearance with a silver fleur-de-lys brooch replacing the Rockelite brooch and her hat is adorned with an orange rose. It is determined that she graduated with a French diploma from Concordia University, takes antidepressants and collects stamps. In all of her quasi-suspect appearances, she reverts back to her first suspect appearance. Events of Criminal Case The Talking Dead Lady Highmore became a suspect after Evie informed the player and Maddie she left the crime scene and returned to her estate. She said that she returned to her estate mostly to save her personal items, which were family heirlooms. Though Maddie was worried Highmore may have compromised their investigation, she allowed them to look through Philomena's room since that was where she placed them. Highmore was spoken to again regarding feathers from her hat found on a woman's suffrage sash. She was just as confused, saying she was not a supporter of the cause, so Maddie suspected the sash belonged to the victim, who was previously proven to be a supporter. But Highmore said that was not the only thing she was involved with, as she delighted in any activity that got on her aunt's nerves and attracting attention to herself. Maddie suspected this would also bring a bad reputation to the Highmore name, but Lady Highmore said their suspicions of her were unfounded, and that a woman of her age would be unable to commit this crime. Highmore was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ignatius Cottingley for Philomena's murder. However, she later requested to speak with Maddie and the player again, this time about Mr Alastor's parties. She was worried about the murders occurring, since one happened at the last party as well. She was hoping they would look through Philomena's belongings again, as she was invited to Alastor's next party. After doing so, they discovered the next party was to be held at a chocolate factory, so they reported their findings to Highmore, who hoped no one would die this time. Let Her Eat Cake Lady Highmore became a suspect again after Chief Wright informed Maddie and the player she was crying, since the murder took place at her establishment. The tears were simply fake, as she really wanted an audience with the player, but still felt the murder was distasteful having taken place so soon after her niece's murder. When asked if she knew Mr Alastor, who was behind the parties and the murders occurring in them, she said she never did meet him and the whole thing was organized by a party planner. She did see the victim at the buffet, who was unimpressed by the food; she explained Georgina was famously picky with food, and even more so with men, which was why she remained unmarried. She allowed the player and Maddie to search her salon in order to find any information about the killer. Highmore was spoken to again about a bottle of cyanide crystals belonging to her, the same cyanide used to kill Georgina. She was prescribed the crystals in order to calm her nerves, but said that even though it belonged to her anyone could have been able to use the bottle to commit the murder. She would have known, but she was busy with the party and was unable to chaperone the guests who entered. Highmore was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Ernest Swanswaddle for Georgina's murder. But she was spoken to again in order to help establish a possible link between the four victims, as Alastor was having them killed on someone's behalf. Though she could not name anyone specifically that her late niece could have angered, her stuff was still around so she welcomed them to look around. After searching, they found a picture of her and another girl who she seemed to be angry at. They found the other girl to be Giulietta Capecchi, who they met at the first party; plus they already knew Giulietta was not fond of the first victim, her sister Lucrezia Capecchi, for making it difficult for her to prove herself as a lady. They returned to Highmore with their findings, hoping they could discover if Giulietta had a beef with the other two victims. She said Georgina outright looked down on her because of her ties to the mob. And as for Jack Goodwin, he borrowed money from her and never returned it. This firmly established a common link between all four victims and why they were being killed. Monkey Business Katherine Woolf and the player went to Lady Highmore's estate upon finding her note to Aurora Osborne. Katherine expressed admiration because she knew that Highmore was the biggest gossip in town, and Highmore complimented Katherine on her ability to unearth scandals. When the two said they wanted to talk to Aurora, Highmore led them to her study, which was kept dark for Aurora. Overkill Maddie and the player spoke with Lady Highmore about one Dr. Arnold Wharton, who Maddie's mother engaged her to. Highmore explained he was a wealthy man in his late 60s, who lost his wife in a tragic accident and was looking for someone to replace her. Since Maddie wanted to get out of this, Highmore suggested the only way to get out of it was to convince her mother that she was already engaged to someone. With that in mind, Maddie agreed to the idea and thought of someone who could help her out. Stockbroken Lady Highmore became a suspect for a third time after Maddie and the player found the victim's handkerchief which was covered in her makeup. After congratulating Maddie for her new relationship, she explained that the victim had lent her his handkerchief after he spilt a drink on her at a party. After being told about the murder, she said that bloodshed at the Stock Exchange was to be expected after the crash, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to get her first job due to the crash. Highmore was spoken to again about the victim's formerly broken calculator that sported her fingerprints. She explained that, at a game of whist, she put up one of her heirlooms as ante, thinking that she would win. However, Abner won the game and refused to give Highmore her heirloom back. As revenge, she went to the Stock Exchange and broke his calculator. Highmore was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Easton Belmont for Abner's murder. Apprehend Me If You're Able After arresting Jade Carnegie's killer, Lady Highmore was spoken to inquiring about gossip pertaining to a solution to the financial crisis. The player and Maddie headed to Wolf Park, where they found a film reel which contained Leopold Rochester advertising the sale of the Concordian Telephone Company security bonds. The two reported their findings to Highmore, who expressed admiration for the Rochesters and thanked them for providing positive news regarding the financial crisis. Get Off Your High Horse Lady Highmore became a suspect yet again after Isaac and the player found her invitation to the victim. After asking what the player thought of her new hat, she was informed of the murder. She revealed that Anna was her protégée and that she invited her to her soirée so that she could meet the right kind of people. She then said that she only saw her earlier greeting guests in the Grand Enclosure. Highmore was spoken to again about an insulting bouquet of flowers she had given to the victim. She explained that even though she had taken the victim under her wing, she repaid her kindness by getting drunk at her soirée, making an embarrassment of her. Then, the next day, she received a letter rescinding her invitation to judge the annual flower arranging competition, claiming it was social suicide. Highmore was found to be innocent a fourth time after the team incarcerated Eliza Rheinberg for Anna's murder. The Heart of the Matter After arresting Sandra Hwang's killer, Isaac and the player consulted with Lady Highmore about rumors about the Rochester family being in league with the devil. She explained that the rumor had been going around for ages, and was most likely due to their outrageous wealth. She revealed that many of the Rochesters' enemies had conveniently met their grisly end under very strange circumstances in Grim Chapel, leading denizens of the district to believe that it was the work of the devil. She then encouraged the team not to investigate in Grim Chapel as it was a ghastly place. Unsafe Haven During the murder investigation of Patricia Rochester, Evie consulted with Lady Highmore about the victim's life before her admittance at Gryphon Sanctuary. She revealed that learning that Patricia had been admitted in the asylum was shocking as her family had said that she had gone to live by the sea. She then explained that she had gone to Patricia and Horatio's wedding, which she thought was doomed because Patricia was too outspoken for a woman of her standing. This prompted Isaac and the player to interrogate Horatio for having his sane wife admitted for being a nuisance. The Swan Song Lady Highmore became a suspect once again after Isaac and the player found a fan that the victim had given to her. Upon learning about the murder, she revealed that she was a great fan of the victim, explaining why she gave her a fan. She then revealed that her patronage paid for Marta's salary and that she was always incredibly grateful for her contribution. Highmore was spoken to again about an old photo of her and the victim. Shocked at seeing the photo, she urged Isaac to put it away before someone saw it. She explained that she was a chorus girl when she was younger and had met the victim at the theater they worked at. Over the years, she gave up her dancing hobby and decided to support the victim's career instead. However, when she discovered that she was going to stop donating to the opera house, she threatened to expose her past. When Isaac suggested she may have killed Marta in order to keep her past hidden, she dismissed their thoughts before asking them once again to keep the information between them. Highmore was found to be innocent once again after the team incarcerated Henri Monplaisir for Marta's murder. A Family Affair Lady Highmore became a suspect once more after Maddie and the player found a painting of her at the victim's summer house. After she congratulated Maddie about her engagement to Charles, she explained that Leopold had gotten her the painting many years ago. When Maddie revealed that Leopold had been killed, she asked who could have done such a thing before excusing herself to lie down. Highmore was spoken to again about her engagement to the victim after Maddie and the player found their engagement rings. She confessed that they had fallen in love quite recently, having fallen for each other at the World Exhibition. She then said that, despite the family's stigma, Leopold was different from the other Rochesters, and his death left him staring into the abyss of loneliness. Highmore was found to be innocent once more after the team incarcerated Horatio Rochester for Leopold's murder. Resistance is Fatal After arresting Dylan Mitvok's killer, Evie told the team that there was a mysterious benefactor that sent resources to the rebellion. After investigating the farm that the resistance had based themsevles in, they found a scarecrow that contained many valuable gems. Per Evie, the gems belonged to Lady Highmore. After questioning Highmore about the gems, she instantly denied the accusations in fear she would be exposed. However, after Isaac revealed that they were helping the resistance and that they had lost their base of operations, Highmore quickly volunteered to shelter the rebellion until they found another place. When questioned about her position, she revealed she hated Justin Lawson's oppression as much as the rest of Concordia. Trivia *Lady Highmore is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in six cases. *Lady Highmore is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Lady Highmore is one of the characters to physically appear in six districts of Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past) *Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past) *Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past) *Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery LadyHighmoreMOTP.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past), Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past), Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past), The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past), and Resistance is Fatal (Case #56 of Mysteries of the Past). LadyHighmoreMOTPC181.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past). LadyHighmoreMOTPQ.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). LHighmoreMOTPC209.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past). LadyHighmoreMOTPC211.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past). Highmore-Case219-1.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). HighmoreMOTPC221.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past). MHighmoreMOTPC224.png|Lady Highmore, as she appeared in A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past). PHighmoreMOTP.png|Philomena Highmore, Lady Highmore's late niece. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Lady Highmore's late fiancé. OG_SUS_408_605.jpg OG_SUS_410_602.jpg OG_SUS_438_604.jpg LHighmoreMugshot4.png OG_SUS_450_604.jpg Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Lady Highmore appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects